The present invention relates to a photographing information management method and a photographing information management apparatus for managing photographic images and addition information thereof.
Recently, various types of techniques utilizing GPS (Global Positioning System) in an imaging apparatus such as DSC (Digital Still Camera) have been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2002-238011A (hereafter referred to as patent document #1) discloses an imaging apparatus which utilizes GPS for folder management of photographic image files. Specifically, the imaging apparatus disclosed in patent document #1 judges a photographing place based on a measurement result by GPS. The imaging apparatus automatically creates a directory as needed, based on the judgment result, and stores the photographic image file. The photographic image files are managed based on a predetermined unit, such as a state or a city.
The measurement result of GPS is stored in the photographic image file in a predetermined format, in cooperation between an image processing circuit in a main body of the imaging apparatus and a GPS module. For example, with regard to an image format complying with Exif (Exchangeable image file format), the GPS measurement result is stored in Exif area of the photographic image file, as a geotag.
The photographic image file of this type indicates that the image is taken by a user at the place in the past. The position information stored in the photographic image file can be used as simplified navigation information, through comparison with the present position measured by GPS (i.e., a relative distance and orientation between the position information and the present position). Therefore, the position information is useful, for example, for the user who wants to take a photograph at the place again. The user is able to smoothly go to the photographing place (destination) in accordance with the simplified navigation information displayed on a display screen of the imaging apparatus or by referring to the position information itself. In this case, the photographic image is used to visually determine whether the place at which the user has arrived is a proper photographing place.